


Amuse-bouche

by gentlesouthernsun



Series: Fractals [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Moriarty Is A Dick, and also crushing harder than a 12-year old girl in his own dick-ish way, text message tomfoolery, veiled threats?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:45:19
Rating: MatureTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesouthernsun/pseuds/gentlesouthernsun
Summary: Missing scenes from Enchevêtrement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The scenes in this particular outtake series won't necessarily fit with the tone of the larger story, but still provide missing context or background for parts within Enchevêtrement and the Fractals universe, starting with Promotion and going through the end of the canonical events of "A Study in Pink."

[15:15] I don’t have to tell you anything. SH

[15:18] Took you long enough. I’m just trying to look out for you. He could be a serial killer, you know. x M

[15:20] I don’t need you to ‘look out’ for me. I’m capable of fending for myself. SH

[15:21] Hypocrite. SH

[15:22] Not a serial killer. Advise serial killers. Difference. x M

[15:24] Looking out for you is purely for selfish reasons. You’re my favorite adversary. x M

[15:25] Flattery will get you nowhere. SH

[15:27] If you believe that, you’re more naïve than I thought. x M

[15:30] I’m not naïve. SH

[15:31] It’s endearing. x M

[15:35] How’s the unpacking going? x M

* * *

 

The first thing she thinks when she starts digging through the boxes she's amassed in the front room of the flat is that she should have taken Anthea up on her offer to come and get delightfully tipsy on a vintage pilfered from Myc's cellar while they unpacked. An aperitif to sweeten the decidedly unpalatable taste of _domesticity_ \- 

No. This can't be right, she put him right _there_ , in the box labeled in an admittedly less than fastidious fashion -

 

* * *

[15:55] I can’t find Billy. SH

[15:57] Billy? x M

[16:05] My skull. I can’t find him. I found Actaeon and he’s perfectly fine but I cannot find Billy anywhere. SH

[16:10] I’m assuming Actaeon is that atrocious deer skull you had hanging on your wall. Look for Billy in your bookshelf things. x M

[16:15] Found him. Disconcerting. SH

[16:19] Did you keep your liquor trunk? x M

* * *

She can see his smug fucking _smirk_ , the absolute _wanker_.

"Still having an aperitif, prick," she grumbles, slamming the freezer door with perhaps a bit more force than was required and holding the neck of the cheap vodka bottle a little more tightly. Twisting off the cap and taking a fortifying sip, Sherlock ponders whether or not it's too late to call Anthea about that vintage.

* * *

 

[16:23] Come and play chess with me. x M

[16:24] No. I’m not done unpacking. SH

[16:26] I’ll send someone to unpack for you with the car. Where’s the new flat? x M

[16:27] None of your business. SH

[16:28] The world is my business. x M

* * *

_That's_ where she had left Actaeon's headphones -

* * *

[16:34] Dinner at seven, chess after. Car will be there at six thirty. Be ready. x M

[16:35] Bring the ivory queen with. x M

* * *

 

Dinner, of course, meant a consultation in some ridiculously overpriced private venue He had investments in.

She takes another shot ( _and another, maybe another_ ) for good measure. Still not enough to distract her from the absolutely fucking madness illuminating her phone screen.

* * *

 

[16:40] Keeping the queen. Use the extra pawn I left. SH

[16:42] Just bring it so we can play. x M

[16:44] I’m playing the ivory pieces. SH

[16:44] If I come. SH

[16:45] You will. Is The Dress unpacked? x M

[16:46] Yes. SH

[16:46] Not coming, not wearing it, not participating. SH

[16:48] You will, you will, you will. 

[16:49] Someone's bringing a jewelry set and a stylist over. Client invited his wife - need you to look intimidating. x M

[16:50] Get someone who works for you to do it. SH

[16:52] Seb is gorgeous, and a bit preoccupied. Keep up. x M

* * *

 

Ass.

* * *

[16:58] Company at five. x M

[17:00] I hate you, James. SH

[17:01] No you don’t, Willemina. See you soon. xx M

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. A sincere 'my bad,' I guess? Working on Chapter 3 now.


End file.
